The RowdyRuff Girl
by MaymZ
Summary: All Bell wanted was a family. The Puff's won't accept her as one of them so she has no where to go. In the dead of winter, the RowdyRuff's find her and take a chance, adopting her as their little sister, and soon Bell realizes she'd rather be one of the Boys than be a Girl any day of the week.
1. Chapter 1

We found her about a year after getting kicked out of Townsville. At first we thought she was just another one of them.

It was the dead of winter, the end of January where it rains more than it snows but it's still cold as fuck. She was sitting in a pile of snow and we nearly missed her because she was the exact same color as it. If it hadn't been for the outfit and the green thing she was playing with, I would've passed her.

We picked a fight with her, but she just fought back. She grappled hand and hand with Butch, scratched and bit at Boomer and even screamed in my face. She was vicious, faster than Bubbles, more ruthless than Buttercup and somehow smarter than Blossom (at least when it came to coming up with ideas, not actual intellect). It was all out war and we were barely keeping up. She was assaulting Boomer when Butch picked a dingy green rag that had fallen out of her dress during the fight.

In an instant she froze mid punch, before zooming over to Butch and pummeling him to the ground. Boomer made the comment that she was merciless for a puff. The little white girl snarled at him, turning her fire toward us, saying she wasn't a Puff, she didn't want to be one. We both stepped back with our hands raised.

"If you're not a Puff," I said cautiously. Butch still lay under her moaning and groaning and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of her anger again. "What are you?"

Clear white eyes met my bright red ones. We stared at each other for a moment and I saw a thousand emotions in those eyes. Pain, fear, anger, loss, and a whole lot of other crappy emotions. Then her eyes teared up.

"I don't know," she murmured just low enough that my super hearing could barely pick it up.

"She's a god damn demon that's what," Butch grumbled finally able to get out from beneath her. He simply stood up while she clutched the green rag, and she plopped back into the dirty half melted snow.

Butch and Boomer returned to my sides when she didn't attack us again. I know the both expected me to give the command to attack again but what I saw made me stop.

The Puff's stark white hair was snarled and matted around her head even though it was held back with a simple black head band. Her clothes were the same shade as the slush in the roads behind us, a grimy grey with brown and other unidentifiable colors mixed in. She was dressed just like the other girls but her dress was in tatters, the hem singed and frayed and the dress barely holding up in the wind. She didn't have any shoes either.

Then I noticed the green thing. She clutched it mercilessly to her chest. There was pattern to its shapes and there seemed to be black detail. It looked like a stuffed animal.

"Brick?" Boomer asked as I took a step forward.

We're not evil, let's make that perfectly clear. We don't actually kill, cause destruction and havoc, yes. Actually murder no. The people who die at our hands die of circumstance, that's why we got chased out, because we didn't pay attention and people got hurt.

We just like to have fun in the only way we know how.

I knelt down in front of the little white Puff. I could hear a subtle growl coming from her as I grew closer.

"What's your name?" I asked meeting my red eyes to her white ones.

"Bell," she muttered between growls. She clutched the green doll closer. From hear I could see it was some weird misshapen dog.

"I'm Brick," I told her. "That's Butch, and that's Boomer." I pointed blindly over at my brothers knowing they were still there.

"Are you guys really the RowdyRuff Boys?" she asked awe in her eyes as she glance between us.

"Yep, the ones and only," I told her.

Something warm filled my chest at the wonder and adoration that she looked at me with. I'd never been admired before, only hated or greedily used for my powers.

"Who's that?" I asked gesturing toward the doll.

She glanced down at the green thing before loosening up and holding it out toward me. "His name is Gir," she said.

"Nice to meet you Gir," I said shaking the little arm of the thing.

Bell smiled before hugging it back to her body. That when I noticed how cold she was. Shivers rocked her body, her dress was nearly as translucent as her eyes and it clung to her wet and soggy.

"Bell?" She looked back up at me.

"Do you wanna come home with us?" I asked. I could hear Butch and Boomer's grumbles of protest but I knew they wouldn't defy my decision.

Bell's white eyes grew wider as she glanced me, then down at Gir. She nodded toward the thing, before looking back at me and nodding franticly.

"Butch," I called back. "Gimme your coat." I stood up and helped Bell up from the puddle she'd made in the snow.

"What – Hell NO!" he shouted as I brought Bell over toward them.

I glared down Butch and he finally relented, grumbling obstinacies the entire time, tossing me the black monster jacket.

I caught it and proceeded to wrap it around Bell. It was big and bulky on her.

"Can you fly?" I asked. She was younger than us which meant she was younger than the girls too. If she wasn't from the same batch, there was no guarantee that she'd have the same powers. While we'd attacked she didn't seem to be able to reach us when we floated above her reach.

She nodded her head quickly and tried to float a little off the ground. But she must have been too weak to manage because she faltered and landed hard on the ground again.

"It's ok," I told her, helping her back up. She had her head ducked and she had guilt in her eyes like she'd wanted to impress us with her powers and now had disappointed us. "We'll just carry you for now."

"I'm not carrying that monster anywhere," Butch muttered rubbing his arms.

"I will," Boomer said stepping up to the plate. He knelt down with his back to Bell and let her climb on. I tucked Gir in one of the pockets of the jacket so she wouldn't have to hold him.

When Bell was secure on Boomer's back, we took off.

And we took her home.

* * *

Zumachi-chan - So I'm not quite sure what to name this fic. If it's not obvious now it's about Bell being raised by the Ruff and becoming a Ruff. The original document on my computer is called Little Sister but I kinda like RowdyRuff Girl better. Anyway, favorite, follow, review. See ya around.


	2. Chapter 2

We lived in an abandoned house just outside city limits. It was a large 2 story, one of those fancy town houses. All the houses were like it. It was an abandoned suburb. Tons of unfinished and empty structures. There was even a half finished mall a minute of flying away. Everything had been abandoned during a sudden economy collapse. It was a perfect playground for us.

I had found a way to hook up the water, heating and electricity somehow. And with what we could scavenge from the other houses and the half stocked mall we lived in semi comfort. At least for criminal outcasts.

The first of the many many issues that came up was that getting her comfortable.

As soon as we touched down and entered the house, Boomer set her down in the living room. The little brat was still wearing my jacket. I couldn't believe Brick made me fly all the way home in the freezing weather. But I couldn't bring myself to snap and take it away from her. She was still shivering even as Brick lead her to the fireplace and lit it up with his dragon powers.

I rolled my eyes as Brick grabbed a blanket off the floor and wrapped it around her.

I was one step away from exiting the room and heading toward my room when Boomer's mind entered mine.

 _Brick wants you to go to the mall and find clothes for her and pick up some more food. When you get back, meeting on the roof._

A shiver raced down my spine at the empty echo of his voice in my mind. I both hated and envied him for that power.

Brick got wicked cool fire powers while I could create force fields and cause earthquakes. Boomer got the creepy powers. He could read minds and talk into them. He could also move objects with a thought and summon objects from his imagination like that damn baseball bat.

It freaked me out how empty his voice was when it entered my mind and the feel of it pressed against mine. Gives me the heebie geebies.

I glanced back at my blue brother. He was staring intently at Brick who was sitting with the brat explaining the rules of the house. I still couldn't understand why we were letting this brat in our safe haven. What happened to boys rule and girls drool.

I could feel eyes so dark they looked black focus on me. I could also feel the smirk.

 _You're just mad she kicked your butt._

 _AM NOT!_ I thought back meeting his dark blue eyes.

A chuckle both rang in my head and in the room. Brick glanced up at us with a frown and stood up to join us at the edge of the room. The little brat stayed by the fireplace 'showing' the green thing the fire.

"Are too," Boomer said aloud as our 'Commander and Leader' approached.

"Butch," Brick said with a command in his tone. I knew what was coming next. "I-"

"I know, I know," I said before he could start. "I'll get the food but I'm not going dress shopping." I didn't want to go in the first place but I knew there was no way I would get out of it.

"Fine," Brick said. "You can borrow Boomer's jacket."

That was all I got before he exited the room to go do who knows what.

"I want my jacket," I mumbled under my breath. "Stupid brat."

A blue pull over hoodie hung in front of my face. I snatched it from the grinning dweeb.

"Fine! But I'm not bring you back candy this time," I told him pulling it over my head and huffing out of the house slamming the door behind me.

Stupid brat.

* * *

Zumachi-chan - I think I'll stay with The RowdyRuff Girl for the title. It works. Unless you guys have any better ideas.

Anyways, next chapter will be Boomer and then I'm going back to Butch.


End file.
